


Бескрылый папа-ворон, или Яйца Сугавары

by Li_Liana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Дайчи и Суга подают заявку на оформление официальной пары, но оказывается, что Сугу должны изгнать





	Бескрылый папа-ворон, или Яйца Сугавары

**Author's Note:**

> Омегаверс, в некотором роде mpreg.  
> Текст написан для daisuga team на ШВ 2018.

Когда Дайчи вызвали к региональному координатору, его первая мысль была о том, что не стоило так спешить подавать заявку. Ведь еще только самое начало осени, до его дня рождения почти четыре месяца, – вот точно из-за этого получит нагоняй. Да и будь дело в чем-то другом, позвали бы обоих. А раз на беседу пригласили только его, то вопрос однозначно в возрасте.

Дайчи мимо воли поежился, глядя на расстилающийся под ним город – приемная репродуктивного центра находилась на сто пятнадцатом этаже, а все лифты в здании были выполнены из прозрачного, практически незаметного, но суперпрочного пластика. Красиво, но немного жутковато, самую малость, словно возносишься на небеса.

Все-таки зря они поспешили с этой заявкой. Но, с другой стороны, Суга прав: ее могут и полгода рассматривать, а хотелось бы сразу съехаться после его совершеннолетия, не ожидая еще неведомо сколько. И смешно сказать, но Дайчи все время казалось, что Сугу у него могут увести – стоит только отвернуться или отвлечься. Хотя реальных поводов для таких опасений вообще не было, и Суге он доверял. Но все равно как-то немного не по себе от понимания того, что Суга уже почти три месяца взрослый, и теоретически ему может сделать предложение любой альфа, а сам Дайчи до этого все еще не дорос.

Большой и просторный кабинет Укая от края до края заливал солнечный свет, который бликовал, отражаясь от развешанной по стенам наглядной агитации. Что оказалось неожиданно кстати: из-за этого ее было толком не рассмотреть, чему Дайчи несказанно порадовался – не хотелось бы смущаться и краснеть, словно какой-то мальчишка. А судя по беглому взгляду – этого было бы не избежать, если бы не слепящее солнце, из-за которого почти ничего не видно. Ладно еще реклама улыбающихся счастливых пар с младенцами в обнимку, но плакаты медицинской тематики как-то уж излишне подробны и откровенны.

Сам Укай в ореоле слепящего солнца, которое только начало клониться к закату, выглядел словно священный старец, сошедший с древней иконы. Оробевший Дайчи замялся у порога, неловко пробормотав приветствие.

– Савамура, не стой у порога, проходи, присаживайся, – улыбнувшись, пригласил его координатор.

Дайчи не увидел этой улыбки – лицо координатора оставалось неразличимым против солнца, но явственно услышал ее в голосе.

– Я хотел поговорить насчет твоего выбора, – многозначительно начал Иккей.

– Простите, что мы так поспешили, – тут же выпалил Дайчи. – Я знаю, что еще не имею права. Но решения все равно не будет до нового года, а к тому времени…

– Нет, что ты, дело совсем не в этом, – Укай небрежно взмахнул рукой, перебивая Дайчи, и тот озадаченно замолчал. – Я читал ваше дело и знаю, что вы с Сугаварой уже давно вместе. И такая верность безусловно похвальна, но через несколько месяцев ты вступишь во взрослую жизнь – сможешь завести семью, иметь детей. К выбору партнера надо отнестись крайне ответственно.

Дайчи озадаченно уставился на координатора, не очень понимая, к чему он ведет.

– Сугавара старше тебя.

– И что? – искренне удивился Дайчи. – Ведь всего на полгода. Мы ровесники.

– Нехорошо, когда омега старше своего альфы, – Укай укоризненно покачал головой.

– Меня все устраивает! – до Дайчи наконец-то дошло, к чему клонит координатор, и он едва удержался от того, чтобы не вскочить от возмущения, но надо же соблюдать нормы приличия.

– Ты пока еще слишком юн и наивен и не понимаешь, какие возможности открываются перед тобой. Зачем начинать взрослую жизнь с союза, который очень быстро станет тебе в тягость и принесет только проблемы?

– Не станет! – Дайчи вцепился в подлокотники так, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

Направляясь в центр, он и подумать не мог, что ему начнут доказывать, что Суга его недостоин. И это было так возмутительно неправильно, что все больше походило на какой-то дурной сон.

– Ты ведь помнишь, что на одного альфу рождается до десяти омег? – Укай сложил пальцы домиком и оперся на них подбородком. – И если у тебя будет здоровое потомство, ты сможешь выбирать нового омегу каждые три-пять лет.

– Мне никто кроме Суги не нужен!

– Это ты сейчас так говоришь, – дребезжаще рассмеялся Укай. – А когда тебе будет сорок или, скажем, шестьдесят, то привести в свою постель молодого двадцатилетнего омегу будет воистину неоценимым благом. А ты вот так сгоряча, по молодому безрассудству хочешь навсегда связать себя с единственным омегой, который к тому же тебя старше! Савамура, ну ты же умный парень, не глупи. И не губи свое будущее.

То ли иррациональность происходящего зашкалила настолько, что в мозгах у него что-то переклинило, то ли призыв не глупить внезапно подействовал, но Дайчи совершенно неожиданно вспомнил, что как раз где-то в этих числах Суга должен был пойти узнавать результаты последнего теста. Они совершенно не придавали ему значения и относились как к пустой формальности: семья у Суги была чистая – ни одного мутанта за все предыдущие задокументированные одиннадцать поколений. Единственный настораживающий признак – эта родинка на щеке, но сама по себе она ничего не значила, так все врачи говорили…

– Он не прошел тест, да? – спросил Дайчи и сам поразился тому, как глухо прозвучал собственный голос.

– Ну что ты? Какой тест? – исключительно фальшиво удивился Укай.

Понимание ударило словно сковородкой по затылку. Изгнания обычно проводились на закате. Если бы не этот вызов в репродуктивный центр, он был бы дома, увидел бы, что Суга не вернулся из больницы, забеспокоился, пошел бы узнавать, что случилось. А пока ему тут заговаривают зубы… Дайчи с рычанием сорвался с места, опрокинув стул, пинком распахнул дверь и помчался к лифтам. Уже зная, что не успеет, что слишком поздно.

А дальше сознание утонуло в гормональном всплеске сорвавшегося альфы, и в памяти отпечатались лишь какие-то разрозненные обрывки. Как он слетает вниз по какой-то трубе, накинув на нее пояс – что за труба и как он добрался до нее из лифта, он потом так никогда и не вспомнил. И явно не со сто пятнадцатого этажа он так летел, а то точно убился бы. Потом коротким проблеском – пробежка по улочкам и путающиеся под ногами прохожие. Дальше снова провал, следующее, что помнил – уже прыжок на вагон монорельса, чуть ноги не переломал. А потом ураганный ветер в лицо и судорожные попытки удержаться на крыше.

Зато там он более-менее пришел в себя и к внешней стене добрался практически во вменяемом состоянии. Но только все равно опоздал. Он еще успел увидеть, как за Сугой смыкаются черные закопченные двери внешнего лифта, словно створки крышки гроба, навсегда забирая у него… Ну нет!

Гормональный пик едва схлынул и тут же вернулся новым, уже коротким, но еще более острым и выматывающим всплеском. Как он сумел обойти охрану, спрыгнуть в шахту и очутиться на крыше лифта за те несчастные полминуты, пока лифт не ушел слишком глубоко, он сам так и не понял. Но для альф в приступе бешенства практически не было преград, и непреодолимое становилось вполне возможным.

Второй раз он окончательно пришел в себя, когда лифт уже на две трети спустился в долину. К радости Дайчи, закрытая шахта была только в самом начале, сразу под городом, а дальше лифт несся просто по пазу в скале. Потом можно будет просто спрыгнуть, а то и попытаться вытащить Сугу наверх – может, даже каким-то чудом получится вернуться назад. Что пробраться через крышу лифта не выйдет, Дайчи понял с первого взгляда – цельный литой монолит, судя по гулкому звуку от удара кулаком, еще и толстенный.

Но раньше чем Дайчи успел толком осмотреться, заметил только лес вокруг и поблескивающую гладь воды довольно далеко на севере, лифт резко затормозил, не доехав до земли какие-то пару метров. В первую секунду Дайчи не понял, что происходит, а потом услышал сдавленное оханье Суги. Убирающийся пол! Вот гады! Дайчи успел спрыгнуть с крыши за мгновение до того, как лифт понесся обратно. И нос к носу столкнулся с бледным и встрепанным Сугой, потирающим ушибленное колено.

– Что ты здесь делаешь?! – Суга уставился на него как на привидение или восставшего мертвеца.

Дайчи молча сгреб его в охапку и прижал к себе. Кошмарная картинка закрывающейся за Сугой двери в ад все еще стояла перед глазами, и слишком живо было то вымораживающее ощущение, что он видит его последний раз в жизни. Дайчи остро требовалось убедиться, что все это – не горячечный бред, что он действительно смог: догнал, не отпустил, что Суга – вот, живой, рядом, стоит тут во плоти.

– Дайчи, – тихо окликнул тот его таким тоном, что Дайчи тут же разжал объятия и стремительно обернулся.

К ним приближались… некто или нечто. Странные существа, покореженные, шатающиеся, кое-где покрытые шерстью, кое-где – чешуей, а то и обильными сочащимися язвами, передвигающиеся на четвереньках, с распахнутыми черными ртами и острыми осколками гниющих зубов. Дайчи даже не мог сказать, животные это или… или неужели это – бывшие люди? Дайчи неожиданно осознал, что совсем не различает их запаха. В смысле тошнотворную вонь – да, даже слишком хорошо, но совершенно невозможно понять, альфы это или омеги. Кто же они?

Пока Дайчи пялился на них, как завороженный, они успели подобраться почти вплотную и атаковали, одновременно напав со всех сторон. Большинство нацелилось на Сугу и старалось дотянуться до него, причем как-то исключительно плотоядно – словно и в самом деле хотели съесть. Или у них к нему вовсе не гастрономический интерес? Дайчи врезал по башке первому, пинком ноги оттолкнул второго, одновременно локтем засаживая под ребра третьему и уворачиваясь от атаки четвертого. Суга тоже отбивался с переменным успехом, но этих тварей оказалось слишком много. Дайчи ощутил, что за спиной стало как-то слишком пусто и, обернувшись через плечо, увидел, что Сугу от него уже почти оттащили. Да ну что ж такое?!

Третий подряд за несколько часов гормональный всплеск вышел совсем слабеньким и мучительно болезненным, но Дайчи все равно накрыло на пару минут – хватило только на яростный отчаянный рык, раскатисто вырвавшийся из кратковременно изменившегося горла. Но и он подействовал: твари отшатнулись, испуганно присев и рефлекторно застыв – типичная реакция омег на рычание впавшего в буйство альфы. Все-таки омеги? Но почему они тогда совсем не пахнут?

Но размышлять об этом было некогда. Схватив за руку Сугу, Дайчи рванул в небольшой просвет среди нападающих, на ходу отталкивая тех, кто оказался на их пути. Однако те очухались слишком быстро и тут же бросились в погоню. Дайчи несся к лесу, не разбирая дороги, когда неожиданно земля под ногами куда-то ушла, и он провалился вниз и во тьму, утягивая Сугу за собой.

На несколько секунд оглушенный падением Дайчи заполошно оглянулся:

– Суга, ты в порядке? Живой?

– Да, – слабо отозвалось рядом.

Дайчи осмотрелся: упали они не слишком глубоко. Наверху светлела дыра, в которую они провалились, оказавшись в неглубоком узком тоннеле, уходящем в обе стороны и теряющемся во тьме. Позади раздалось какое-то исключительно подозрительное и угрожающее шуршание. Дайчи перепуганно вскочил на ноги и, снова схватив Сугу за руку, помчался вперед, подальше от этих странных звуков. Свет от провала вскоре остался далеко позади.

Буквально за пару минут они умчались в ту часть тоннеля, куда этот свет уже не доставал вовсе. Поначалу Дайчи показалось, что вокруг непроглядно темно, но потом он различил слабые отсветы, кое-где проникающие сквозь истонченную почву. Наверное, в одном из таких мест они и провалились.

Пробегая мимо первой развилки, они заметили в боковом тоннеле мелькнувшие красные глаза. После этого дальше неслись еще быстрее, пока неожиданно подземелье не закончилось, и, не успев затормозить, они скатились по неглубокому и довольно пологому обрыву.

– Оторвались? – Дайчи неверяще оглянулся, прислушиваясь, но преследователи так и не показались.

Суга заполошно пытался отдышаться рядом. Они оказались в месте, похожем на старый, давно выработанный карьер: вокруг высились скалы и нагромождения отработанной породы, пологими горизонтами уходящие всё дальше и дальше вниз. Солнце уже село, и сумерки быстро сгущались.

– Зачем ты полез за мной?! Ты что, совсем с ума сошел?! – совершенно неожиданно Суга набросился на Дайчи.

Тот в первое мгновение опешил, а потом хмуро огрызнулся:

– Я не брошу тебя! Даже и не надейся!

– Да? Отлично! – Суга разошелся не на шутку. – Вместе тут подохнем, ну просто замечательно! Ты думаешь, ты мне этим лучше сделал?

– А ты бы предпочел, чтобы те твари тебя там прямо на месте возле лифта задрали?!

– Зная, что при этом ты остался дома и в безопасности? Да! Однозначно!

– Суга! – ужаснулся Дайчи. – Ну что ты говоришь?! Ты бы погиб уже, если бы я не вмешался.

– А так в ближайшие пару дней погибнем оба, – отрезал Суга.

– Меня такой вариант вполне устроит. – Дайчи потянулся к нему, обнимая и притягивая к себе. В первое мгновение Суга попытался отбросить его руки, а потом прильнул, вжимаясь всем телом. Дайчи ощутил, как он мелко дрожит.

– Мне страшно, – признался Суга. – Я не хочу превратиться в такое безмозглое чудовище, как они, лучше сразу умереть – быстро и пока я еще остаюсь самим собой.

– Даже и не думай, – вскинулся Дайчи. – И вообще, мы же не знаем, как быстро проходит мутация, может быть, их изгнали еще двадцать-тридцать лет назад, и у нас полно времени.

– Оптимист, – вздохнул Сугавара и тут же испуганно уставился на запястье Дайчи. – У тебя царапина!

И, прежде чем Дайчи сообразил, что это значит и какие могут быть последствия, поднес его руку ко рту и начал отсасывать и сплевывать кровь, очищая рану от возможной заразы.

– Ты что делаешь? – ужаснулся Дайчи.

– Я всё равно мутант, мне уже нечего терять.

Дайчи не нашел, что возразить.

Заночевали они там же, укрывшись от ветра за несколькими особо большими валунами.

***

Утром Дайчи проснулся от странного шороха и тут же едва не подскочил прямо на месте, на ощупь толкая Сугу и не сводя взгляда с того, что к ним приближалось. В отличие от вчерашних тварей, это был совершенно точно человек, ну или, по крайней мере, когда-то являлся им. Голова, верхняя часть туловища, руки и лицо совершенно не изменились, оставаясь вполне человеческими, но ниже торс переходил в длинный чешуйчатый змеиный хвост, который и шуршал по камням, разбудив Дайчи.

Суга спросонья тоже шарахнулся, и они вместе попятились от змее-человека, во все глаза уставившись на него.

– Свеж-ж-женькая, сладенькая омеж-ж-жка! Моя, отдай! – прошипел тот, хищно протягивая руки к Суге.

– Обломись земноводное, это – мое! – Ставшая привычной уже угроза отобрать у него Сугавару словно подкинула Дайчи, заставив очнуться и сообразить, что нападающий только один, и зачем тогда они от него бегут? Но что ж им всем так Суга дался-то?!

Дайчи резко прыгнул вперед, сбивая змею с ног, вернее, с хвоста, то есть – уронил навзничь и придавил сверху всем своим весом.

– Что тебе от него надо, признавайся?!

– О-о-о… ты – альфа?! Давно я уже не видел альф, слишком давно, – человеко-змей как-то странно заерзал под Дайчи, словно пытаясь плотнее прижаться к нему.

– Отвечай или шею сверну, – пригрозил Дайчи

– Из города начали выгонять уже и альф? А я думал, что вы просто мрете от нашего мутагена.

– Не твое собачье… змеиное дело. Я задал тебе вопрос! – сурово напомнил Дайчи, избегая выразительного взгляда Суги, кому и за кем сюда, по его мнению, не стоило бы лезть.

– Расширяю свой клан, – исключительно кратко и непонятно ответил змее-человек.

– Тебя давно изгнали? – неожиданно спросил Суга.

– Три года, – змей впервые посмотрел на него. – Не переживай, скоро тоже таким же красивым станешь.

Дайчи с Сугой переглянулись.

– Но ты совсем не похож на тех тварей, что встретили нас возле выхода из города, – осторожно заметил Дайчи.

– Что, посимпатичнее? – состроил ему глазки змей.

– Разумнее! – огрызнулся Дайчи.

– Так то ж отверженные – те, в кого попала кровь разных кланов: во время драки или после изгнания или… в общем, по-разному бывает, – уклончиво закончил змей.

Суга на пару минут задумался, а потом уточнил:

– В их крови столкнулись разные мутагены, да? Я думал они вообще индивидуальны и уникальны для каждого человека.

– Да, – кивнул змей. – Но первое время после обнаружения мутации, соответственно и после изгнания, организм повышенно восприимчив к чужой, уже сформировавшийся мутации. Для этого все и собирают свежих омег – чтобы изменить под себя и сделать частью своего клана.

– И как это происходит? – искренне заинтересовался вдохновивший Суга.

Если у них есть шанс примкнуть к такому клану полу-людей, то всё не так уж плохо и так даже можно выжить.

– Самым что ни на есть естественным для омежек образом, – мерзко захихикал змей. – Понесешь от меня один раз, родишь и станешь таким же хвостатым красавцем как я.

– Ни! За! Что! – тут же ощерился Дайчи.

– А ты вообще молчи, альфа! Тебе тут светит только роль чьего-нибудь обеда или ужина.

– Ага, то-то ты подо мной так ерзаешь, уже весь скользкий стал! – не остался в долгу Дайчи.

Змей на мгновение смутился, но быстро взял себя в руки.

– Это всего лишь фантомные отголоски прошлых привычек. Я-то уже давно не омега, что мне до альфовых феромонов? Да я их даже уже не чувствую.

– Как это? – удивился Дайчи. – Ты раньше был омегой?

– А кем же еще? Все изгнанные – только омеги, неужели не знаете? Хотя да, я вот впервые вижу альфу в изгнанниках. Так что, может быть, теперь в городе всё и стало как-то иначе.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что теперь уже не омега? – уточнил Суга.

– Не-а, – довольно оскалился змей.

– А кто? – не поверил своим ушам Дайчи.

Все люди всегда были только омегами или альфами. И последним эта змеюка точно никак не стала, а если уж и омегой быть перестала… Он не человек, что ли, уже?

– Самец, – огорошил обоих змей.

– Кто?! – почти хором переспросили Дайчи и Суга.

– Ну у вас же в городе есть зоопарк? По крайней мере, был года три назад, если не закрыли, ходили в него? Зверюшек видели? Самку и самца коровы, собаки, лошади… кто там еще в клетках сидел, уже не помню.

Суга нервно кивнул, а Дайчи ужаснулся.

– И вы теперь стали как звери?!

Их собеседник выразительно покосился на свой змеиный хвост. Дайчи, словно зачарованный, уставился на него, пытаясь переварить услышанное, но получалось как-то туго. Суга нервно потер переносицу.

– Ладно, я еще могу понять, откуда взялись самцы, но как среди вас появились самки?

– Догадайся с трех раз, – ухмыльнулся змей. – Я уверен, красавчик, из тебя получится просто замечательная самочка – страстная и плодовитая.

Дайчи снова предупреждающе рыкнул, но уже чисто рефлекторно, он был настолько огорошен свалившейся на него информацией, что даже на неприкрытые подкаты к Суге уже почти не реагировал.

– Но от чего это зависит? Кем станет бывшая омега, когда завершит свою мутацию? – продолжил допытываться тот.

– А никто не знает, – пожал плечами змей. – Известно одно, если в первые месяцы свежая омежка не забеременеет и не родит, то точно будет самец. А если да, то может быть и так, и так – как получится. Самок вообще слишком мало, к сожалению.

И тут Дайчи краем глаза заметил какое-то движение сбоку от них. Он резко развернулся и увидел целое полчище подкрадывающихся к ним змей.

– Ты нам зубы заговаривал?! – он встряхнул пленника за грудки, но тот ловко извернулся.

– Ага, – ответил самодовольно он с безопасного расстояния, поджидая сородичей.

Дайчи с Сугой снова пришлось бежать, но теперь от погони уйти оказалось не в пример сложнее. Пока они разговаривали с первым змеем, остальные почти успели их окружить и отрезать все пути к отступлению, кроме одного-единственного края карьера. Оставалось либо сдаться, либо бежать туда. Или драться с доброй дюжиной змей, многие из которых были вооружены копьями или ножами, что делало ситуацию еще более безнадежной. И ведь Сугу они не будут убивать, только захватят в плен, а потом… Дайчи аж передернуло от нарисовавшейся в воображении ужасной перспективы.

Зато змеи ползли куда медленнее бегущего человека, и Дайчи с Сугой удалось без труда оторваться. Лишь когда они добрались до верхней гряды камней, то поняли, почему. Там начиналось море – далеко внизу под отвесным обрывом и чуть дальше за чередой кинжально острых скал внизу. Спуститься к воде ни одного шанса, — прыгать слишком далеко и высоко, а зацепиться совершенно не за что. Они остановились, затравленно оглянувшись на преследователей

– Может быть, ты всё-таки... – начал Дайчи, но Суга перебил его на полуслове:

– Предлагаешь мне стать змеиной самкой? Ну уж нет.

Дайчи только теперь заметил, что Суга как-то странно и нехорошо выглядит, причём он такой еще с самого утра. Но раньше Дайчи не спускал взгляда с пленного змея и отметил это только краем глаза, особо не осознавая. А теперь наконец-то толком рассмотрел – Суга был бледнее обычного. А главное, на спине, в районе лопаток, у него появилась какая-то совершенно не предусмотренная природой выпуклость.

– Что это? – Дайчи осторожно, едва касаясь, дотронулся пальцем до свежеобразовавшегося горба Суги, но сквозь плотно обтянувшую его ткань одежды так ничего и не понял.

– Не знаю, похоже, какой-то нарыв.

– Болит?

Суга пожал плечами.

– Умеренно.

– Началось? – Дайчи не стал произносить этого вслух, но очевидно же, что это не естественная мутация – слишком стремительно все происходит. И зачем только Суга тогда полез обрабатывать его рану? Лучше бы Дайчи сам загнулся, чем видеть, как его сейчас начинает корежить и выворачивать.

Тот его вопрос проигнорировал как явно риторический, встревоженно наблюдая за почти добравшимися до них змеями. Вариантов не оставалось: или к ним, или на скалы.

– Не передумал? – на всякий случай уточнил Дайчи.

Суга решительно помотал головой. Дайчи шагнул к нему, обхватил обеими руками, крепко прижал к себе и нашел губами его губы. Так, обнявшись, они и шагнули вниз. Дайчи закрыл глаза. В качестве последнего воспоминания его вполне устраивал вкус Суги, которым он собирался сполна насладиться в эти последние отведенные им секунды, но неожиданно его резко дернуло вперед и вверх – если бы он не прижимал Сугу к себе изо всех сил, то точно бы не удержался. Сверху раздался странный, ни на что не похожий звук, и Дайчи ошеломленно уставился на трепещущие над ним черно-оранжевые крылья. Крылья Сугавары.

***

Каким чудом они дотянули до маячившего далеко впереди острова, а не рухнули в море, сразу бы там и утонув, – для Дайчи так и осталось загадкой. Суге потом еще почти неделя потребовалась, чтобы самому более-менее уверенно встать на крыло. А в следующий раз полетать с Дайчи он решился чуть ли не через месяц.

Но тогда, после их пике с обрыва, он как-то на чистом адреналине ухитрился дотянуть до острова и только там уже рухнуть в воду буквально в паре шагов от берега, как с перепугу сразу показалось Дайчи – замертво. Однако потом он дрожащими руками нащупал слабый, но вполне отчетливый пульс. Очнулся Суга только на вторые сутки – слишком много крови потерял от ран, когда крылья прорвали кожу на спине.

За несколько дней обследовав остров, они выяснили, что оказались на нем в полном одиночестве, чему несказанно обрадовались. То ли среди мутантов было слишком мало крылатых, то ли в эту сторону больше никто не летал.

***

Потихоньку жизнь налаживалась. Хотя особенности организации быта на почти необитаемом острове оказались отнюдь не так просты, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение со всеми альтернативными вариантами. Здесь их, по крайней мере, никто не трогал и никто им не угрожал. Кроме хищных зверей и природных катаклизмов, с чем они более-менее успешно справлялись.

Но вот только Дайчи начал избегать Сугу. Вернее, не лично его, а оказываться с ним наедине ночью, особенно — в постели. Поначалу Суга даже не обращал на это внимания - слишком долго отходил от своего первого полета, а потом полностью сосредоточился на том, чтобы научиться нормально держаться в воздухе. Но прошло несколько недель, и эта странность стала кричаще очевидной.

Каждый вечер Дайчи находил очередное страшно важное и срочное занятие: то идти ловить крабов на приливе, то устраивать ловушку на очередного хищника, то еще что, и, уйдя с вечера, до утра уже не возвращался. Суга намеревался это безобразие решительно пресечь: он поймал Дайчи до того, как тот в очередной раз сбежал по важным делам.

\- Ты меня избегаешь? - напрямик спросил Суга.

Дайчи отвел взгляд.

\- Что не так? Тебя пугают мои крылья?

\- Нет! Ты что! Дело вообще не в тебе!

\- А в чем?

Дайчи еще немного помялся, отмалчиваясь, а потом выпалил:

\- Во всем!

Суга продолжал выжидательно на него смотреть и ему пришлось пояснять:

\- Я не хочу чтобы ты превратился в эту... как ее… в самку! А если верить тому змею, то достаточно подождать всего несколько месяцев, и тогда…

\- Ох, Дайчи, - с облегчением выдохнул Суга, всё оказалось так просто, а он уже понапридумывал себе всякого. - Будет, как будет. Меня любой вариант устроит, лишь бы с тобой.

– Ты уверен? – все-таки переспросил Дайчи. - Может все же…

\- Никаких «может»! - уверенно возразил Суга, притянул его к себе и ловко сделал подножку, роняя обоих на набитый сеном тюфяк.

***

– А я говорил! – Дайчи укоризненно смотрел на округлившийся живот Суги. Но тот лишь пожимал плечами и загадочно улыбался.

Тогда сразу они, естественно, увлеклись, не вылезая из постели добрую неделю, и вот наступили последствия. Дайчи они откровенно пугали, а Суга вел себя так, словно ничего особенного и не произошло. Хотя, конечно, он – омега, может быть, для него это и нормально, но, с другой стороны, не может же он не понимать, чем рискует?

Дайчи нервничал, психовал и старался побольше загружать себя работой, благо до уровня хотя бы минимально комфортного существования благоустройством на острове надо было ещё заниматься и заниматься.

Однажды, вернувшись к обеду, он с несказанным удивлением застал в хижине неожиданно резко постройневшего Сугавару и с порога обмер от дурных предчувствий. Ведь прошла всего пара месяцев! Что случилось?!

– А… где? – Дайчи попытался жестом выразить недостающие слова и растерянно посмотрел на Сугу. Тот в ответ только лукаво поманил его пальцем в их импровизированную спальню и предъявил… гнездо? Дайчи отчаялся найти более подходящее определение для странной комбинации из тюфяков, больших листьев и покрывал, напоминающей огромную чашу, внутри которой лежали округлые предметы, белоснежные, в черную и рыжую крапинку, размером с пару кулаков каждый.

– Ч-ч-что это? – Дайчи, заикаясь, ткнул в них пальцем.

– Догадайся с трех раз, – с сарказмом предложил Суга.

– Но я думал, что… Но как же… – Дайчи растерянно посмотрел на него. – И что теперь с ними делать?

– Высиживать, наверное, – предположил Суга. – Или, по крайней мере, следить, чтобы не остывали.

– Какой кошмар, – резюмировал Дайчи, не в силах оторвать взгляда от этого невероятного зрелища.

– Да ладно, – попытался утешить его Суга, – я вот как раз очень даже рад, что все обернулось именно так. А то, если бы они появлялись на свет более традиционным путем, то мне заранее страшно, учитывая их количество, – он помимо воли поежился.

Дайчи попытался пересчитать яйца, но сбился, едва дойдя до десятка.

– Двенадцать, – подсказал ему Суга.

Дайчи схватился за голову.

***

Через три месяца то ли птенцы вылупились, то ли дети окончательно родились – Дайчи так и не смог определиться с терминологией. Среди крылатых малышей оказались даже две самочки – несказанное везение для будущего клана Воронов Карасуно, самого странного из всех диких кланов.

Потому что, во-первых, его возглавлял единственный бескрылый член клана. Он же – исключительный случай выжившего на зараженных землях альфы, на удивление всем так и не заразившегося и не скончавшегося от мутагенного вируса.

А во-вторых, все мужчины клана Воронов один-единственный раз в жизни могли снести яйцо или даже яйца, у кого как получится. Хотя рекордную дюжину второго праотца так никто никогда и не побил. Но после первого раза потом уже навсегда теряли эту способность, становясь обычными самцами.

Настолько уникальных способностей больше не было ни у кого.


End file.
